disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Kick/@comment-5463410-20130623144559
Can someone please help me with my story? I posted a few weeks ago a...dramatic plot for a story I want to write. It's about a 16 year old girl named Aliana Sablich that was abandoned by her parents the day she was born at the Oak Valley Orpahange. She was put into a basket, wrapped up in a freshly-made pink blanket with a small red box tied with a delicate gold ribbon off to the side. A letter from her parents stated that Aliana should be referred to as Hazel Lubeski and that the red box was to be given to Aliana on her 16th birthday, when she was old enough to understand the meaning. The contents would help her figure out who she really is and where she had come from. I think it's a good plot, but I'm having so much trouble getting the story started. HELP MEH, HELP MEH, HELP MEH, PLEEZE!!!!!! See that above? Not proper spelling. You know what that means? (Random Chipmunk)- That you're gonna go searching for Herobrine? Me- WHA? HAYK NOH! WHOO DOO YOO DINK AY AYM, PEWDIEPIE? AY AYN'T SOYCHIN' FOH HEROBRINE! MAH INCOHRECT SPELLIN' IS MEH BEIN' TIHRED. CAYN'T YOO TEYLL? If you understood that, claps for you! If you didn't, GO BACK AND LEARN THE LANGUAGE OF RANDOMNESS!!!!! I love it when you fall in a hole while surrounded by stone in Minecraft Survival Mode and you only have a wooden sword because your stone axe lost all it's uses right before you fell. �� Not. Fun. I'm itchy. My sister graduated from high school two days ago!!!!! I only have five more years to go!!! Yeah...ha...haha…ha...erm...uh... Well, that just got awkward. I HAD A MILKSHAKE YESTERDAY. I swear, Slendytubbies will haunt me forever... And the fact that friend's boyfriend has 17 jars of cicada carcasses in his room...I never understood that kid. My friend moved to California!!! I didn't know until the last day of school until I found a letter in my locker saying that she was gone. Her name is Ashley Choi...I SHALL REMEMBER YOU FOREVER, ASHLEY!!! She's a sixth grader and I am her "butler" because I always spoke in a British accent. BUT NOW SHE IS GOOOOOOONE!!!!!!!!! DREAM DREAM DREAM DREAM DREAM DREAM: I was at a ceremony in school and I put my hair down (I NEVER HAD MY HAIR DOWN IN SCHOOL BEFORE) and started randomly brushing it. We were separated into girls and boys, girls and the left and boys on the right. We had to wear school colours, so the boys wore purple and the girls wore white. Once I put my hair down, all the boys started staring in the direction of me. I wasn't sure so I asked to go to the bathroom and all the boys' heads followed mine. Except I didn't pay attending to the hundreds of boys. I only did to one, the one who wasn't staring at me. I think you know who it is. After the ceremony was done, a whole bunch of boys came over and started to ask for my number. I walked away from all of them. Nick caught me an hour later and told me that liked my hair up into a braid better than anything else. (IN REAL LIFE HE KNOWS HOW TO DO VERY GOOD BRAIDS) He said that he wanted it in a braid at that moment and started braiding my hair. After he was done an my back was still facing him, he grabbed my hand quickly and wrote something on it. Dream Me was gonna read it, but nooooooo, something called a baby brother woke me up. Yay. BTDubs, boys paying attention to me because of my beauty is the most impossible thing that can happen to me. I don't even have beauty!!!! RARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA!!!!! Trololololoooooooool!!!! Trolololololoooooooo!!!!! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa-yeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-eee-eee-eeeeeee!!!!!